


Get That Girl

by Miss_read



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I have plans for it, I love this pairing, In later chapters - Freeform, Smut, This should be at least a few chapters long, but like, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:43:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_read/pseuds/Miss_read
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy's cute; all big sweaters and knit hats and glasses. Clint wants her.<br/>He wants her in a very unholy way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Whoa

From the moment Clint first heard Darcy tell a bad joke about a rabbit in a butchers, he knew he had to get that girl. 

She was gorgeous, always buried in huge jumpers and knit hats, her beautiful blue eyes hid behind thick rimmed glasses.  
She’s so sweet looking, but boy has she got a mouth on her. 

“Jesus fucking Christ, Stark. You trying to blow up my lab again?” She exclaimed as one of Tony’s newest robot hand prototypes sparked and almost caught alight.  
“It’s my lab. I pay for it. I’ll blow it up as I damn please.” Tony muttered, but there was no bite to it. 

Tony loved Darcy, took care of her as if she was his daughter. She kind of was, by circumstance.  
Thor and Steve saw her as a little sister, even Nat took a liking to her. 

But not Clint. Clint _wanted_ her in a very unholy way. He didn’t quite know why because she was just so cute and funny and smart that he should want to hold her hand and cuddle and he does want that, but he also wants more. 

“Fuck you, Tony. I’m the one who takes care of this place and keeps all you guys alive by making sure you eat. It’s my goddamn lab.” She shoved him lightly.  
“Bite me, Darce.” The billionare grumbled.  
“You wish, old man.” Darcy winked. 

After hearing that, Clint has a dream of Darcy leaving bite marks all over his skin. 

+

He begins to devise a plan to get her based on the way she’s looked at him at certain times. 

When Clint drops by the lab, she spends a considerable time staring at his arms. To her credit, they are great; well defined, really his most useful tool in his line of work. 

So he goes to visit her in the lab, fresh out of the gym and a little sweaty, he makes a point of wearing a short sleeved shirt that showed off his arms. 

“Hey, Darce.” He grinned and leant against her desk, trying to get her attention.  
“Hey, Clint.” Darcy replied, not looking up from her work “What can I do for you?”  
Clint’s a little thrown “I was wondering if you’d like to go to dinner with me sometime?” He asked smoothly. 

Darcy looks up and yes, she was very absorbed by the sight of his toned, almost glistening arms.  
“I-” She began, feeling a little dry mouthed.  
“Would love to?” Clint continued hopefully.  
“I would love to..” Darcy repeated before blinking and shaking her head “But I don’t date guys from work.”

Clint raised an eyebrow “Bad reason, but I get it.” He nodded before heading towards the door, knowing full well she was watching his ass as he walked away.  
“Oh, but for the record; I’m not a guy.” Clint smirked over his shoulder “I’m a man.”

And with that, he was gone and unable the small ‘whoa’ Darcy let out at his words. 

+

Darcy drops by the gym one time to tell Thor that Jane will be done with her work in about an hour and really needs to loosen up so can he please get his tight Asgardian butt to the lab ASAP. 

Clint stops what he’s doing to look at her. She’s never in the gym, she hates the place or anywhere that is a hub for exercise. 

She walks over to him and pushed her glasses up, pushing her hair back with it.  
“Hey, Clint.” Darcy greets brightly “What’cha doing?”  
He holds up his bow in response “Target practice.” 

Darcy scoffs a little “What a waste, as if you need it.”  
Clint shrugs “I guess you’re right. You ever shot a bow?”  
“Nah, never had good hand-eye coordination.” she shook her head. 

“Wanna try?” He hands the bow to her. 

Her first shot is almost offensively bad, nowhere near the target.  
Clint lets out a low whistle “Here, let me help.”

He presses his front against her back and covers her hands with his. The bow raised, he guided her hands to draw it back.  
Darcy’s holding her breath and her attention is torn between looking at the target and thinking about how good Clint feels pressed up against her. 

She doesn’t realise that his lips are right against her ear until he whispers “Exhale.”  
Darcy lets the breath go and somehow that presses her even further against him. 

She doesn’t register that the arrow had even been released until she hears the thump of it hit the target dead center. 

Neither of them move for a few moments, just staring at the arrow.  
Clint’s the first to break the stillness and silence, pressing his lips to her cheek  
“It’s all just down to practice.” He mumbled  
Darcy breath shakes and she leans into it for just a moment before clearing her throat and pulls away sharply.  
“Right. Well, thanks.” She smiled, looking down at her feet “I’ll, uh. I’ll see you later.” 

And then she’s gone, but Clint can still feel the warmth of her body against his and the softness of her cheek on his lips. 

“Whoa.”


	2. Natasha knows best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Didn’t think this was your scene, Kitten.” He smirked “Thought you were a good girl.”  
> “Oh Clint..” She wrapped her arms around his neck and and tiptoed up to whisper in his ear.

Clint reaches the end of his tether when he goes out for an early morning run on a saturday and see’s something he wishes he hadn’t.  
She’s walking back into the tower in a pair of hotpants and a low cut top and fuck-me pumps. Her hair is ruffled, there are several marks on her neck and she’s clutching a cardboard cup of coffee like it’s her life support. 

Sweet, cute, always wearing a huge knit sweater and thick rimmed glasses Darcy Lewis, was coming home after a one night stand. 

So this is what jealous felt like. 

He checks the security footage from the Tower’s entrance the same time the week before. There she is again, this time in a skin-tight neon skirt. And the week before that. And the week before that. Every Friday night, Darcy leaves the Tower dressed in something highly explicit and returns early the next morning in the exact same thing, looking highly dishevelled.

**

“Nat, you have to help me.” Clint begged as he followed her through the gym.  
“I’m not helping you harass the poor girl.” The redhead rolled her eyes “Just back off.”  
“But she wants me! Jane told me that she wants me.” He whined “She just won't because we work together.”  
“Maybe that’s for the best. Neither of you are good at serious relationships.” Natasha pointed out. 

“Just tell me where she keeps going.” Clint pleaded “You’re friends, you must know.”  
Natasha sighed “She goes out dancing. In clubs. She likes it for some reason.”  
“Clubs?” He repeated, a little dazed by the mental image of Darcy dancing in a club. 

“I think you need to get over her.” Natasha shrugged “Y’know, get her out of your system.”  
“Out of my system?” Clint parroted once again “What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“Sleep with her. Then you’ll lose interest.” She explained “Trust me, it’s what you need.”

 

Clint nodded. Natasha was always right.

**

Clint hadn’t been to a club in years. He wasn’t exactly in his 20’s anymore, those he used to enjoy it.  
The music was so loud that he could feel each thump in his bones. He weaved through the crowds until he found her. 

She was wearing a black dress that clung to her like a second skin and a pair of black heels painted red at the bottom that Tony bought her for her birthday. Her body moves to the electronic beat perfectly, her hips swirling and swinging. 

Clint stands behind her and places his hands on her waist, pulling her back flush against his chest. she turns her head to get a look at him and grins. 

“Clint!” Darcy yells over the music “Hey!”  
“Hey.” he grinned back “Didn’t expect to see you here.”  
Her whole body turned in his arms until they’re chest to chest. She doesn’t stop moving, though, just keeps dancing and rolling her hips into his.  
“I come here every friday.” Darcy laughed. Clint can smell the fruity cocktails on her breath. It’s intoxicating. 

 

“Didn’t think this was your scene, Kitten.” He smirked “Thought you were a good girl.”  
“Oh Clint..” She wrapped her arms around his neck and and tiptoed up to whisper in his ear.

“I’m a very, very bad girl.”

**

He’s not quite sure how it happens. It’s all a bit of a blur. 

One minute they’re dancing-if you can call it that, more like shameless grinding that just happened to be in time with the music.  
Then they’re in the cab and Darcy’s lips are on his, soft and warm despite the firmness she kisses with. Clint’s hands are all over her, mapping out every curve that was always hidden behind layers of wool.  
Then they’re in his bedroom, that’s when everything becomes a lot more vivid. 

Clint lays her down on the bed and pushes her dress up. He reached to pull down her underwear, but stops short. 

“You’re not wearing any panties.” He mumbled against her lips, squeezing her thigh gently.  
“Why bother?” Darcy grinned as she pulled back “They’d get soaked anyway.”  
Clint groans a little before smirking “Very, very bad girl.” 

He kisses again as he fingers begins stroking at her, the callous didgents gliding through the silky soft heat.  
Clint makes her come twice with just his fingers in the space of 20 minutes. 

“Oh my god.” Darcy gasped when he drew his fingers away “You..How?”  
“Oh, Darce. You haven’t seen anything yet.” Clint smiled smugly before lowering his lips down to her cunt.  
Then his fingers and curling inside her again, rubbing against the spot that makes her see stars -Never let it be said that Clint Barton doesn’t have good aim in _every_ sense of the word- as he sucks gently on her clit.

“Holy shit, Barton.” Darcy pants, rocking her hips up “Are you trying to kill me?”  
He simply hums against her, sent vibrations up her body that felt like electricity in her veins.

Three orgasms later, and then he’s fucking her.  
Clint starts gentle and slow, almost loving. But Darcy wraps her legs around his waist and pushes him in deeper.  
“Faster!” She moaned. And if Clint Barton knows anything about sex, it’s to always give the lady what she wants. 

He fucks her harder, faster as he grips her hips to keep her from sliding up the bed and buries his face in her neck to muffle his own moans. 

“Clint... Fuck..” Darcy breathed and dug her fingers into his back.  
“You close?” He asked through gritted teeth.  
“Yeah, baby. So close.” 

“Come for me, Darcy. Let go.” Clint urged.  
She comes for the 6th time that night, screaming as her heat clamps around him. The look of pure ecstasy on her face send him over the edge and he comes harder than he has in a long time. 

**

It’s about 6am when Darcy slips from Clint’s arms and begins to gather her clothes. She feels strange. This was like a second nature to her, sneaking out of a guys place on a saturday morning after having sex with them, but this time felt different. 

The night before was mind-blowingly good, better than she’d even imagined -Yes she imagined it. A lot- and she couldn’t help but feel like it was a little more than a one night stand. Still she couldn’t very well stay, that could turn out very badly. 

She redressed herself and grabbed her purse before pausing to take one last look at Clint, in all his naked glory. Darcy sighed and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

Then she was gone. 

**  
When Clint woke to an empty bed and the smell of Darcy in his room, two thoughts ran through his mind. 

_Oh._

_Good._

The first was what he actually felt, the second was what he wanted to feel.  
This was good, this was what he needed. He fucked her, now he was out of his mind.  
That’s how things work. 

But as he rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling, another thought slowly began to creep into his mind. 

_Maybe Natasha isn’t always right._


	3. Guest book

Darcy was in the communal kitchen when he saw her next, 2 days after they slept together.   
She’s wearing a cornflower blue blouse that did nothing to hide the marks that he left on her neck ,and black skirt, cinched at the waist with a black belt. 

“Hey.” She smiled, stirring the brightly colour mug in her hand.   
“Hi.” He replied. Having just rolled out of bed, Clint wore nothing but a pair of sweatpants. 

“You always walk around shirtless? Or am I just special.” Darcy joked, glancing down at his bare chest.   
“Aint nothing you haven’t seen before, Sweetheart.” Clint smirked “Sorry about the…” He gestured to his own neck. 

Darcy pushed her hair aside and glanced down at the marks and love bites on the side of her neck.   
“Oh, don’t worry.” She smiled with a small shrug “I kinda like them, that’s why I don’t cover it up.”   
Clint cleared his throat and leant against the kitchen counter “I this doesn’t make anything weird between us..” He said slowly. 

“Relax, Clint. I’ve had one night stands before.” Darcy laughed softly “I know how this works. It was great, by the way.”  
“Right.” He nodded, remembering the countless times he’d watched her come home from said one-night stands. “Maybe we can do it again sometime?” Clint suggested

“Honey, it’s a one-night stand. Emphasis on the ‘one’.” She said, picking up her mug and heading to the door “If we did it again, we’d have to come up for a new name for it.”

***  
Everything returns to normal after that for about a week. 

Up until Tony throws a tower get together.

The’re all sitting in a circle, rather tipsy, when Tony declares a game of truth or dare. The group groans, including Darcy, but eventually relents. Nothing too embarrassed is achieved in the game. Steve confesses the amount of men and women he slept with while on tour with the commando’s, Natasha proved that she can to a full split any time, any place, and everybody tried to lift Thor’s hammer. 

The bottle spins on the glass table before it lands on Darcy. 

“Okay, Lewis. Truth or Dare.” Tony grinned, an obvious dare lined up for her that was probably along the lines of taking off her clothing.   
“Truth.” She smiled, sipping her 4th drink. (It could have been her fifth, or sixth. She had lost count.)  
Tony rolled his eyes, until the lightbulb flicked on behind his eyes and he beamed “What’s the best sex you’ve ever had?” 

Darcy’s eyes flicked to Clint for just a milli-second, so fast that only he and Natasha seem to catch it. The redhead smirks, Clint pays full attention to what she says next. 

“It was a guy last week.” She told the group “Saw him at a club. We danced, went back to his place. Best sex I’ve ever had.”   
“Well, now you’ve got to give details.” Sam chuckled, poking her lightly “What was so special about it?”   
“He was...I don’t know. I came 6 times, thats a record for me.” Darcy grinned and reclined on the couch “It was just amazing. I can’t explain it.” 

Not that Clint had counted (he had totally counted), he made Darcy come 6 times. And byt he sounds of it, he was the only one. 

The bottle was spun again, and while everybody watched it to see where it could land, Clint’s eyes were trained on Darcy. She glanced over at him again, winked, and turned away.

***  
The next morning, Darcy awoke to a text message from Clint lighting up her phone screen. She blushed at just the sight of his name, even more so at the message inside. 

_Best sex you’ve ever had, eh? -CB_

She stared at the screen for a moment, unsure of what to say. Should she be coy? Was it possible to be coy with a guy that she had already slept with?

_Don’t act so surprised. I bet you get that all the time.-DL_

_Not really, I don’t exactly have a guest book. -CB_

_You should get one, the reviews would be stellar. -DL_

_And yet you’re still not up for a round 2. -CB_

_Wouldn’t it technically be round 7? -DL_

_That’s not the point. -CB_

_For a guy who’s so good at sex, you don’t get how one night stands work, do you? -DL_

_Then let me take you out on a date. -CB_

_I don’t date guys from work. -DL_

_Why not? -CB_

_It’s complicated. -DL_

_Would you date me if we didn’t work for the same company? -CB_

_Yes. But please don’t quit or get me fired. -DL_

_That happen before? -CB_

_Twice now. -DL_

_No worries. my job comes first, no offense. -CB_

_Good to hear. -DL_

_So, no dinner? -CB_

_No dates. -DL_

_Is this you playing hard to get? Because I know when to back off. -CB_

_It’s not. I like you, Clint. I really do. But right now I’m not ready for anything serious. -DL_

_In the future? -CB_

_We’ll have to see about that. -DL_


	4. Shot

Two in the morning on the common floor should be empty and silent, as far as Clint knows. He shuffles to the fridge to grab some juice. It’s not unusual for him to be awake this late, comes with the job, but it is unusual to hear somebody else up. 

“Clint?” Darcy’s voice is quiet and sleep-rough. Clint really likes how it sounds, yet another thing to add to the reasons why it sucked that she didn’t stay that night they hooked up. 

“Darcy, what are you doing up?” He frowned, flicking on the light. Big mistake. 

Clint now had a full view of Darcy in nothing but the tiniest little sleep shorts and an iron man tank top and he’d be damned if it wasn’t the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. 

“I went to be, but then I realised I haven’t eaten anything all day.” She sighed, pushing her hair out of her face “Now I feel like crap and I need to eat.” 

“Let me make you something.” Clint offered.

“I was just going to make myself a grilled cheese or something.” Darcy shrugged, padding over to the fridge where he was “You don’t have to go through any trouble.” 

“Let me make you a sandwich. It’s no trouble.” He insisted “It’s take me 15 minutes, tops.”   
“Well, if you don’t mind.” She smiled. 

Clint grinned and lifted her by the waist before setting her on the counter “Stay there.” 

Darcy beamed as she watched him move about the kitchen. Seeing as the tower was owned by Tony Stark, somebody who never did anything by halves, the fridges were always stocked with the finest ingredients, even if the Avengers rarely cooked for themselves. 

Clint chose some ready-made steak slices, cutting them into smaller pieces and tossing them into a pan to be finished off. He then set about adding other things one by one; tomato’s, onions, until the finished product looked like the best sandwich Darcy had ever seen. His movements were something to see too, what with how fast he chopped and laid everything out.

“You sure do know the way to a girls heart, Clint.” She grinned when he handed it to her before taking a large bite.   
“I do love to cook.” He admitted with a sheepish smile, standing between her legs as she sat on the counter. 

“Really? Never pegged you for that kind of guy.” Darcy teased, kicking her legs a little so her shins brushed over his hips.   
“Well, my job requires me to be good with a knife. And you’d be surprised how many times I have to go undercover as a chef.” He shrugged. 

After a moment, Clint took a chance to rest his hands on her thighs. She didn’t react, but she didn’t move away either. In fact, she seemed to smile a little at the contact.

“This is nice.” She said softly “Just, hanging out.” 

“Yeah.” He agreed “I kind of forgot what this was like. Just to hang out with somebody that you like. I sometimes need to remind myself that sex isn’t all there is.” 

“You kind of reminded me of that.” Darcy admitted “Having sex with somebody that actually cares about you is a lot different than casual sex.” 

“Casual sex is pretty great though.” Clint joked, not liking the sad look behind her eyes one bit.

“I guess so.” She nodded “But I’ve been pushing you away, literally. And it’s mostly because I don’t want to get hurt and have to still see you every day.” 

Clint raised his eyebrows “So that’s why you won't go out with me?” 

Darcy took another large bite of the sandwich and nodded. 

“Darce, if you were mine, I’d never hurt you. I’d never want to let you go.” He said firmly “This would be every single night. I would do my best to treat you how you deserve to be treated in every way that I can.” Clint gave her thighs a little squeeze to punctuate his point “And if you were my girl, I’d try my best to make sure you were always mine, because I know I’d always be yours.”

“Are you sure you aren’t just saying that because I’m great in bed.” Darcy teased, unable to think of anything to say back just yet.

Clint chuckled “I’m sure. And last I check, you were the one who said that I’m the best sex you’ve ever had.” 

Darcy raised her eyebrows “Fine, what’s the best sex you’ve ever had?” 

“Oh, it’s you. No doubt about it.” He grinned “So, what do you say?” 

She thought for a moment “I think we can give it a shot.” Darcy nodded. 

Clint let out a breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding. He could give it a shot, he did have good aim, after all.


End file.
